


100 Things #47 (Artemis Fowl Novels by Eoin Colfer)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [47]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #47 (Artemis Fowl Novels by Eoin Colfer)

Butler sighed, his eyes leaving Artemis just long enough to scan the surrounding area for any signs of danger. The boy was up to something, but then he always was as long as he was awake and breathing. Part of Butler suspected that Artemis schemed in his dreams too, but the more magnanimous side was willing to give Artemis a little bit of slack. A tiny, almost infinitesimal bit which he would no doubt hang himself later. Whatever the case may be when he was asleep Artemis was definitely up to something now. Butler could see it in the tilt of Artemis' chin and the slightly more tense way he held himself. It would be invisible to anyone else, but Butler knew his charge well enough to know that when whatever it was went down Artemis would be right in the epicenter.


End file.
